chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Teleportation
Teleportation is the ability to travel instantaneously between two different locations, vanishing from one place and appearing in another without any specific medium needed to assist the travel. Characters *Olivia Grace has this ability naturally. *Rachel Mills has this ability naturally too. *Anthony Sanders also has this ability naturally. *Liz Jones has mimicked this ability from Sanders. *Andrea Maxxted has this ability synthetically from the formula. *Manuel Garcia also has this ability naturally. *A trainee in the specials training facility also has this ability. *Tracy Chobham also has this ability. *Matt Parkman Jnr Jnr will possess this ability naturally. *Tonia McHugh has learned this ability. *Draph has replicated this ability. *Rylee Petrelli will have this ability naturally. *An unnamed villain has possessed this ability naturally in World 2. *Haley Davis has this ability naturally. *Julie Holland also has this ability naturally. *Andrew Stone also possesses this ability naturally. *An unnamed werewolf has posssessed this ability naturally in World 4. *A second unnamed werewolf has displayed this ability using necrotic mimicry. Limits [[Olivia Grace|'Olivia Grace']] Olivia Grace has been shown teleporting by disappearing in a flash of light and reappearing in another. Her teleportation, strangely, allows her to travel further than any other teleporters she has met can, closer to the distance these can achieve when augmented. It is unknown how much further she may be able to teleport when combined with augmentation. Rachel Mills Rachel Mills has been shown to teleport by glowing then disappearing. Her teleportation, however, only allows her to teleport small distances. When combined with ability augmentation, she is able to teleport longer distances. 'Anthony Sanders' Sanders teleports by simply disappearing and reappearing in another location, without any glow or light of any kind. He was shown to be able to teleport distances within America, but has never attempted to teleport further. 'Liz Jones' Since Liz mimicked this ability from Sanders, she would have the same limits as he did, and would teleport in the same way, without any sign. However, this is indistinguishable from teleporting using time and space manipulation or location manipulation, two other abilities which she possesses. [[Andrea Maxxted|'Andrea Maxxted']] Andrea teleports by thinking of the location, and then disappearing leaving a blurred outline of herself which eventually fades. She has been shown teleporting distances within America. 'Manuel Garcia' Manuel could teleport to any location he could think of, and appeared to fade away when he used his ability, 'Trainee' The trainee was shown teleporting to different locations, and manifested the ability whilst training on an obstacle course. 'Tracy Chobham' Not much is known about her ability, only that she can teleport to other places. 'Matt Parkman Jnr Jnr' Matt will be able to teleport to another location by thinking of the new place and willing himself to go there. There will be no limitation to how far he can travel using this ability. When he arrives at the new place, he will glow briefly. 'Tonia McHugh' When Tonia first learned this ability, she could only teleport herself sporadically, and failed to do so often. She could also only teleport the length of a room. She has since learned to access the ability at will, but it is unknown whether she could learn to teleport further distances. She vanishes in a bright light when she uses it. 'Draph' Draph's limits are unknown, since he never displayed the ability. It is also unknown from whom he replicated it. 'Rylee Petrelli' Rylee will be able to teleport to any location in the world in present time. She will disappear in a flash of bright light and will reappear, in a similar flash, in the new location a minute later. She will normally need to have either been to the place before or seen a photo of it. However, she will sometimes be able to teleport by focusing intently on a place's name or description. She will be able to teleport with others if they are touching her at the time. Taking many people with her would tire her though, and she would need augmentation to travel with an extensive group. She will never be able to travel through time. 'Unnamed Villain' The man could teleport in and out of a location, appearing in a flash of light. He could take up to two passengers with him. 'Haley Davis' Haley was shown teleporting away to escape after being captured. She vanished without any sign of movement, leaving the handcuffs which had been restraining her to fall to the floor. 'Julie Holland' Julie has been shown teleporting distances within the USA, and it is unknown whether she can travel further distances. She teleports by focusing on her destination's name, and she doesn't need to have seen the place before or even have it described. She simply disappears and reappears in a new location. When she first manifested, she could only take one other person with her at a time, but her skill with the ability has strengthened recently and she can by now take several effortlessly. However, using her ability several times in short succession does tire her. 'Andrew Stone' Andrew's teleportation is similar to Julie's. He too teleports by thinking of a place name and simply vanishes and reappears. However, he can only take 2 passengers at a time. He will never overcome this limit. He needs contact to take a person with him, and the ability is strongly tied to his emotions, meaning that he can teleport away unintentionally if worried or afraid enough. When this occurs, he normally appears in the last place he teleported to. 'First Unnamed Werewolf' All that is known is that this werewolf could teleport from place to place. 'Second Unnamed Werewolf' This werewolf used the ability to teleport around her home and confuse her attackers from the Firelock Coven and Goldston Wolf Pack. She could have used it to escape entirely but chose to stay and fight instead. Similar Abilities *Spatial manipulation can be used to teleport by spatial warping *Jumping can also be used to travel distances *Glowing is a combination of enhanced speed and augmentation which enables one to travel distances in a second *Transportation can also be used to travel instantly *Teleporting is an aspect of time and space manipulation and of time travelling *Location manipulation can be used to travel instantly, by altering locations *Terrakinesis can sometimes be used to travel instantly, by moving the earth *Movement manipulation can be used to teleport *Kinetic energy manipulation can also be used to teleport *Portal creation can travel instantaneously by using portals *Creation can also produce such portals *Shifting can be used to teleport *Teleportation manipulation is the ability to interfere with the process of teleportation *Telematerialisation is the ability to dematerialise and rematerialise objects at will *Self-summoning is the ability to teleport to another person when summoned by him or her *Empathic teleportation is the ability to teleport to a person's location when that person thinks of the user *Electroportation is the ability to teleport using electrical energy *Teleportation perception is the ability to sense when others teleport *Teleportation blocking is the ability to prevent others from teleporting *Remote teleportation is the ability to teleport others but not oneself Category:Abilities